Thalia goes to Goode High
by Thalico RULZ
Summary: Hi, I'm Thalia Grace, (former) lieutenant of Artemis. I got kicked out for..eh secret reasons, but you'll probably know by the time you finish this story. Let's just say that something 'interesting' happened when me and my friends filled out the Match Quiz, in Goode High. (A/N:The characters are from HJO and the PJO series, plus they're all basically the same age.)
1. Chapter 1

"Thalia, you're not concentrating" said my friend Annabeth.  
We'd just gotten through the first three days of high school. Lady Artemis decided that I should have experience for one year as 'a normal high school student'. But when you're a demigod, nothing is normal.  
Now we were sprawled on my apartment rug, filling out a Match Quiz. Or rather, Annabeth was. I'd spent the past half-hour decorating the form with lightning marks, with the sparks coming off of me in anxiety. " 'What do people think is my best quality?  
1. Intelligence  
2. Personality  
3. Honesty  
4. Looks  
5. Enthusiasm  
6. Apartment without parents' "  
"This quiz shouldn come with a manual" I said.  
"Exactly," she said. "Do I put down who I am or who they are, or who I want poeple to think I am? I mean, are we doing this to attract people I should meet, or the kind of people I'd really like?"  
"I have no freaking clue," I said, making another lightning mark on the papers absently.  
"Well, what'd you put for number two?" she said.  
" 'The first word most people think of when they think of me is . . .  
1. Hot  
2. Cool  
3. Funny  
4. Interesting  
5. Depressing  
6. Boring  
7. Dead' "  
"How are we supposed to know what people think of us? I mean, we don't exactly go around asking people how they think of us. And these are all too normal or negative." I said. "Where's bizzare, freaky, punk, demigods—"  
"What if people don't think of me at all?" Annabeth said. "What if none of these choices fit? Does that make me a Match Quiz misfit?-Oh, that's you, Thalia-Does it mean they won't find matches for me?"  
The great thing about having a best friend is how you can take turns being anxious. "Annabeth," I said. "You're making this into way too big a deal. You're acting like this is our only chance to meet people."  
"Not people," she said. "Boys. There are sixteen hundred kids in this school, remember? We've met what, ten of them, all of them from camp? We could be juniors before we have a social life." "Right. Boys aren't people. They're Unidentified Freaking Objects." I said sarcastically.  
"Besides," I said, "how serious can you get about questions like 'Your ideal date is:  
1. Dinner and a movie  
2. Bungee jumping  
3. Rock concert  
4. I prefer not to meet in person' "  
"Yeah, well," she said. "I've heard a lot of people talking, and they say it works. Boys really call and ask you out. Or you call them. Or meet them, whatever. . . ."  
It wasn't that I didn't want to meet a boy, Annabeth had persuaded me to 'Just give it a shot. C'mon, you're not going to date or anything'. I had thought about it every time I spent with the Hunters. This quiz was proof of my rebelliousness, probably, since I was the Lieutenant. If Lady Artemis finds out, I was going to be in fucking trouble. "Fine," I said. "Let's do it." I piced up the sheet and read: " 'Which of these words most closely describe your hair?  
1. Blond  
2. Brown  
3. Black  
4. Lime green  
5. Gray  
6. I have no hair to speak of.' "  
"I guess blond," she said.  
"Put brown," I said. Her hair was all blond, and she'd talked about getting her hair dyed. "It might be light brown by the time they score this. What would you call mine?"  
"Black," she said.  
"Black is so blah," I said. "It's so generic. I wish I could put smoky black, or blue black, or midnight black. By the way, why did they even put 'Lime green' for? Why not 'Orange', 'Purple', 'Blue', or just 'Green'?" She sighed, shrugging her shoulders in a 'How am I supposed to know?' way. I checked number three, Black. " 'My favorite outfits come from . . .  
1. Great-Aunt Minnie  
2. Prep Town  
3. The land of dead jeans  
4. The mall  
5. Bloomingdale's' "  
I supposed my ripped, black jeans and T-shirt—the same jeans and T-shirt as ninety percent of the teenage girls in New York City, if not the universe, did not wear,—made me a number four, but I drew in a sixth box: "None of your business, bozo"  
Annabeth tried to look neat and like a typical Athena child,bwhich is why she had on small silver owl earrings, a gray T-shirt, and simple blue jeans, with white sneakers.  
" 'Do you have an imaginary friend?' " she read.  
" '1. No  
2. His name is Leroy and I resent your calling him imaginary.' "  
"One! No!" I said. "Well, unless you count the monsters endlessly following us, and mortals not noticing them, and not named Leroy, imaginary, then, yes." I said as an afterthought. Annabeth laughed, checking the box for number one.  
The door opened. "Can you help me catch Eagle?" asked my brother, Jason.  
"Close the door!" cried Annabeth. "We don't want it coming in here!"  
"Eagle doesn't like being called 'it'," said Jason. I rolled my eyes. "But don't worry. He's on the roof." Why in the world Eagle being on the roof was okay, I didn't know.  
"Why'd you open his cage?" I asked. This happened at least once a month. We had recieved the eagle—named Eagle, hurrah for Captain Obvious—a few months ago when Zeus, our dad, gave it to us, claiming it was for 'extra protection', when I knew it was really 'Keeping an eye on you children to mae sure you don't do anything crazy'. Well, the eagle had driven us crazy.  
"He just escaped," he said, jingling the golden coin in his pocket. Jason's always fiddling or twiddling with his sword in coin mode. "I was going to feed him. Come on, Thalia."  
"Get him yourself this time" Jason always asked for me, saying 'he can't open the window' when I was right in the middle of something.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting. Now can you help? I'll catch him. You just have to open the window." He picked up my Match Quiz. " 'When kissing,' " he read, before I could grab it away, " 'do you keep your eyes. . .  
1. Open  
2. Closed  
3. On your wallet'  
You do know Lady Artemis and the Hunters will exile you for doing this, right?"  
"Yeah, I know. Annabeth made me." I said, shooting said daughter of Athena a glare.  
"It's like a fund-raiser, to help pay for school dances, stuff like that." said Annabeth.  
" 'How do you usually find a date?' " he read in a voice that clearly said 'I'm trying not to appear interested but this seems fun'.  
" '1. I ask everyone I meet  
2. I continually call them for the homework, even if they're not in my grade  
3. I wait for him/her to ask me  
4. I'm relying on this quiz'  
Um, Thalia?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're not allowed to date anybody, remember?"  
This was a piece of information I already knew. But Annabeth jumped in, changing the topic so I could've hugged her, "That's right. But I'm the one doing this seriously. Thalia is just doing it out of boredom."  
"Yeah, but those questions are strange." he said.  
"If I help catch Eagle," I asked him, "will you leave us alone? For a hero of Olympus, you're pretty dense sometimes." He nodded.  
We went in to the living room, and I struggled for ten minutes to open the window, settling for blasting it out with lightning. "Uh oh. We're going to have to fix that soon" Annabeth said, and I said "You can. I bet Zeus will have it fixed overnight, he's so overprotective." Jason flew out of the window, and returned holding the eagle, and plopped him in his cage, and shut the latch. Then I moved back to my room and shut the door. Annabeth had moved onto my bed. I sat down next to her and looked at the questions for what must've been for the fifteenth time.  
'Your lifestyle can be best described as:  
1. Alternative  
2. Mainstream  
3. Life? What life?  
If you were an ice cream flavor, would you be:  
1. Chocolate  
2. Vanilla  
3. Chunky monkey  
4. Rocky road.'  
"Jason's right," I said. "These are crappy questions."  
"Come on, Just do your best." Annabeth said.  
"I am," I said, looking at my answers. "But it's hard when you know you've sworn off boys, and well, rocky road, black hair, mall jeans, alternative? That's definitely not me."  
"You could change your image," Annabeth suggested.  
"I could change these fucking questions. I mean, even 'What's your favorite color?' would tell you more than these do." I loved every shade of dark gray and black possible, plus some hues of indigo and electric blue.  
I'd begun playing with tiny sparks, but I could see Annabeth was losing patience with me, so I went back to putting X's in the box. I was still grappling with what grade-level date I preferred when Annabeth said she had to go.  
"Bye, Owl Head"  
"Bye, Pinecone Face"  
After a few more minutes passed, I finished marking the quizzes and flopped down on my bed, thinking up my own match questions.  
'If you were a mountain, would you be:  
1. Mount Rushmore  
2. Mount Everest  
3. Mount Vesuvius  
4. A molehill.  
If you were a lower life form, would you be:  
1. A coral snake  
2. A toadstool  
3. A dracaena  
4. A hellhound  
5. A demigod  
6. An acorn squash'  
Come to think of it, I'd sooner be a toadstool, or even a coral snake before a demigod. Less chances of death, save the toadstool, which could be eaten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Eagle started screeching very loudly at seven a.m. He's like a living alarm. "Shut up, Eagle!" I could hear Jason yelling, but it only shrieked louder. After much grumbling and complaining, we managed to get washed, dressed, and in my case, put makeup on. I looked into the mirror, and outlined my eyes in black eyeliner, and smudged them a little thicker.  
Then I went to the kitchen, and poured myself a glass of water and got myself a salad, and a bagle, pre-prepared yesterday night.  
Jason was already at the table, eating bacon, ham, and eggs with his orange juice. "I don't understand why you insist on eating like a satyr." He commented, and I rolled my eyes.  
"I am a vegetarian, not a satyr. You get vegetarian when you join the Hunt." I said. "Well, I'm glad I'm not a girl then,"  
Luckily for Jason, the phone rang before I could say some colorful language.  
It was Annabeth. "How soon can you be at the bus stop?" she said. She dropped her voice. "Bring wet wipes and nail polish remover and everything else you can think of that can remove makeup."  
"What's up?" I said. "Are you okay?"  
"Pictures," she said. "Don't tell me you forgot. School pictures today. And no, I'm not okay. Piper came over for a 'sleepover' last night, and she got too carried away. She did everything—makeup, hair, even my nails. Wait till you see what she made me wear. Bring some spare clothes"  
"Um..." I said.  
"Thalia, please. I'm desperate. I didn't not IM you for nothing. Piper's guarding me. I brought the phone into the bathroom"  
"I have to leave" I told Jason. I ran first to my room, and grabbed a gray Green Day T-shirt, blue jeans, a pack of wet wipes, grabbed the nail polish remover, and some hair bands and a comb. I grabbed my now-cold bagel and headed for the door.  
"Holy Zeus, Annabeth!" I said when I saw her at the bus stop. "You look as if you've been attacked by beauty tools. You could be a supermodel, a celebrity, or—"  
"Hey!" she said. "I told you it was serious." Her hair was curled into waves, her eyes were lined with eyeliner, cherry lipglos on her lips, and a light pink blush colored on her cheeks.  
She glanced around. "I'll die if anyone sees me."  
"I already saw you" I commented, and she glared. "What did you bring?" I pulled out my stash.  
"Oh, Thalia, I love you! Thank the gods!" she said, hugging me.  
We opened it as soon as we were on the bus. She rubbed all the makeup out, and I removed the nail polish on her fingernails. But she kept on the lip gloss. "It's the one thing I did anyway" she explained. "See, I look like myself now!" She said, brushing out the curls and used the hair bands to tie her hair up in a ponytail.  
The doors hadn't quite opened when we got to school, so she studied my earring collection-"Looking for something normal" she said, gesturing to her bright pink, sparkly hoops-when a boy came barreling up. It was Nathan.  
"Hey," he said, plonking himself down next to me. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Something you don't need to know," I replied, as Annabeth chose small silver studs.  
"Annabeth, maybe try that little silver bird, right there" I said.  
"Is there some reason most of your earrings are silver skulls, spikes, punk stuff?" she said.  
"Birds aren't punk stuff," Nathan said. He kept staring at me. "They're animals. So d'you fill out that match thing?" He had a really loud, annoying voice.  
Justin Chan, his friend, came up behind Nathan. "He's hoping he gets matched up with you." Was it a test from Artemis, or were these boys jerks? I thought of another match question:' Bee is to honey as . . .  
1. Jerks are to Thalia  
2. Thalia is to trouble  
3. Thalia is to exit  
4. All of the above'  
I stood up, but Justin wouldn't quit. "Don't wait for the Match Quiz, man. This looks like a match to me right here. Make it easy on everybody. Ask her out."  
I would've electrocuted them hadn't Annabeth pulled me away.  
"Come on, I have only a few minutes to get changed."  
Annabeth said once we'd managed to get away.  
I tossed her the clothes, and she soon came out looking like herself again.  
"Gods, I wish I could be like you, Thals. You can wear thick, black eyeliner, wear black with chains, and a choker, and still pull it off."  
I looked at myself in a mirror. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
"Complient, of course." She came over behind me and adjusted my choker.  
"See, that's all you need."  
"Really?" I could never tell how I looked.  
"Yeah, live dangerously."  
"It's not too edgy? I mean, I like looking edgy, but too much of a good thing is a bad thing, if you know what I mean" I said.  
"Edgy is you," she said. "Trust me. Stop worrying about Artemis turning you into a jackalope. Because you're just doing this to be social."  
"Yeah right. Social." I said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
All anybody talked about all day was the Match Quiz. And all day I went back and forth between dread and fear. But my list, which I got at the end of the school, was Nathan-free. I knew nobody on it.  
Now what? I asked Annabeth. Do we, like, run away from Artemis now? Annabeth rolled her eyes. Honestly, what happened to your rebel attitude? I thought you were the brave one.  
A lot of kids were going around to different classrooms to hunt down people on their list, but luckily for me, even Annabeth agreed that going up to someone and saying, Hi there, are you my match? was a suicide attempt for me. There was also the small matter of the risk of being kicked out of the Hunters. Yeah, real small. Note the sarcasm.  
We headed up to Annabeth s apartment to see if she could make any calls.  
I don t know if it was having the lists, or not having to go home, where Jason was probably hanging out with Piper, but everything suddenly seemed alien and too loud, too colorful. You know when you squint your eyes, everything seems blurry, and when you suddenly open them to bright daylight, everything seems too crisp and sharp? Well, it was something like that.  
Just look stright ahead and frown/glare, whatever. Annabeth offered. Don t make eye contact. Act normal.  
What s acting normal like? Nothing is normal for me. And if I knew how to do that. . . .  
Honestly, Thals, she said. You re acting like you just landed on the planet.  
In a way, I did. I claimed, the planet of mortals having normal lives, and the planet where boys live.  
Annabeth decided to stop the conversation.  
So, do we really have to do this? I asked her for the millionth time.  
Yeah. She reached into her backpack. Here s our script.  
You wrote out a script? I said, rolling my eyes. That s such a featherbrained idea.  
I snatched the paper out of her hands, and read, Hello, blank, my name is blank. I read in a monotone, and I got your name We re not really going to do this? I said disbelievingly.  
Why not? What would you say, then? Annabeth asked, injured.  
I don t freaking know. Something less textbook-like.  
Like what?  
Hi, this is Annabeth, calling to confirm you are indeed not normal?  
Tacky, she said.  
There s always the old Hello, did you arrive home in one piece?  
Thalia. We re not in the fourth grade. This is serious. What s wrong with my script?  
But I couldn t give it up. Maybe I was too nervous. How about Hi, this is your worst nightmare, Annabeth?  
Okay, Hunter. Go for it. She said, handing me the phone.  
Me? It came out more higher than normal. Yep, definitely wimpy. Where was the smartass when I needed her?  
Uh-huh.  
I sat there staring at the list, thinking of something, anything.  
What are you doing? She asked after several minutes.  
Trying to get Artemis to not blast me to cinders as soon as I dial the number. I said while looking at the names. Nico was a cool name. Tom definitely was not. But when did I start judging people by their names? I didn t mean to say that aloud, I amended after seconds of silence. I mean, how in Hades do you tell anything from a list of names, numbers and homerooms? I insisted.  
Here, give me your list. Annabeth said, and I handed it to her. Adam Urbach, she said.  
He sounds good to you? I asked, and Annabeth said, How do I know? But A s at the top of the alphabet.  
What will I say? I said, still wimpy sounding.  
Say anything. Just do it, now. Annabeth said commandingly, and I took the phone, dialed a few numbers, and slammed the phone down as soon as a ring sounded.  
Here, I ll go first. Annabeth said, sighing, and taking the phone out of my hands.  
I ll start at the bottom, Annabeth said, scanning the list.  
Percy Jackson. Annabeth decided, and dialed.  
After a few minutes of strange conversation, well, at least it sounded strange to me, Annabeth hung up with a huge smile on her face. Barnes and Noble, three thirty. She said when she saw my puzzled look.  
I can t belive you got a date on your first try, I said, taking the phone. Okay, I ll try Urbach, then Morales. But my hands went clammy and cold as soon as I dialed, and I hung up again.  
What happened to all your good ideas? Annabeth asked me as soon as she got over the fact I couldn t call a boy.  
I can only think of them when it doesn t count. I said.  
Want me to call and say I m you? she offered.  
No. I said adamantly.  
So what are you going to do, wait for someone to call you? I thought we agreed that was passive and wimpy. She said, and I gave her my deluxe death glare that would send any mortal screaming for their lives. But Annabeth wasn t a mortal. She was a half-blood with the immunity to my glare. Damn it.  
At least then I have an excuse to tell Artemis, like saying That boy was the one who called me! or something like that.  
Anyway, I ll call tomorrow, when I come to terms with my death. I said, and Annabeth let the topic go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
What I ended up doing the next day, since there was no way I could have brought it up the night before, was IMing from the street and telling Jason I d be an hour late. He said it was fine, so I was on my way.  
Are you nervous as I am? Annabeth asked now as we walked to Barnes and Noble. I m sweating, I m so nervous.  
I was fine at the moment, having narrowly escaped Nathan on the way out. You re sweating cause it s eighty degrees out, I said. She was wearing a white blouse, a gray skirt, knee-length white stockings, and ballet flats.  
He probably won t even show up. She stopped walking. Why am I making this into a big thing? Worst case, we do the Match Mixer next week, right? It s our fallback. If I hate Percy, and all else fails, we ll just go to the mixer. Yes, that s right. Athena always has a plan.  
That got me nervous. I d been so busy worrying about the Hunters, it hadn t really sunk in that there was a mixer. That was a whole other thing to start thinking about. You ll like Percy, I said.  
What if he doesn t like me? she said.  
Then he s not going to live long.  
Percy was already standing outside Barnes and Noble when he got there. There was no missing him: a tall, athletic person with black, messy hair and bright sea green eyes, that vaguely reminded me of... Poseidon? Before I could contemplate the idea that he could be a demigod, he bounded over to Annabeth and shook her hand, then mine.  
I wasn t sure you d come, said Annabeth.  
I didn t think you would either, he said. Percy was pretty good-looking, with windblown hair and his playful smile. I thought he was pretty okay.  
I could see she did, too. What do you want to do? she said, looking up at him.  
Get ice cream? he said. When in doubt, get ice cream.  
Sure, Annabeth said. You coming, Thalia?  
There was an ice-cream store right up the street. I got what I always get: a pistachio with chocolate sprinkles. Percy and Annabeth, as it turned out, both loved cookies-and-cream. Over the next half-hour, they discovered they both also loved Greek mythology-hmm... interesting,-hated being dyslexic, and had only a single parent, not counting step-parents.  
Annabeth looked really happy walking next to him. A tall, dark person next to a blond, athletic person. There was no mistaking it: a Match.  
What do you think? she whispered when Percy went over to a trash can to dump his cup.  
I think he s okay. I said. Good for you.  
This match thing is incredible, she said. It really works! Do you believe it? It s amazing! Maybe the Fates intervened! I can t stop smiling.  
Her face did loo a bit out of control. But then, so did his. I almost felt like I was eavsdropping, watching them. I d better go, I said.  
All I could think about the whole way home was how Annabeth looked so happy. I was starting to reconsider being a Hunter, when Annabeth called.  
Do you belive this? He asked me out again! We re probably going to a movie. You can come, you know, he won t mind, he said he liked you. Thalia, how I wish you weren t a Hunter, then we could double!  
We met someone the next morning: the famous Adam Urbach, the person I didn t have the nerve to call. He was a tall, thin kid with headphones and big pants. Hey, Grace, man! I wanted to take out my arrows and shoot him right then and there. You re Grace, right? I glared. He turned to the kid behind him. See, told you so! I told you that was her. He laughed weirdly. What s up, Graceful? You don t care if I call you that?  
What was up was he was dead. Yeah, I do, fucker. I hissed, turning on my heel and marching off.  
That night, someone called as I was finishing dinner. Jason got it.  
Boy for you.  
Tell him to fuck off, I growled, still in a bad mood from the Graceful thing.  
Jason shrugged and said into the phone She says for you to fuck off, and hung up, giving me a glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I was by myself the next day after school when Nathan Zuwadski appeared at my locker. I see you re still into skulls, he said, touching my ear, and withdrawing quickly when static zapped his finger. Are you going to that Mixer next Friday? Here it was. The moment I d been dreading and hating. And Annabeth was with Percy.  
I don t know, I said.  
We could, like, go together, if you want. He said.  
Doesn t that sort of, defeat the purpose? I asked.  
What purpose?  
THe purpose of mixing. Of getting to meet your peers. Of meeting people you don t already know. I wanted to come right out and turn him down, but this was school. I couldn t afford to be rude. Anyway, I don t dance, I said, putting one last nail in the coffin.

How s the match business? Jason asked as I came home.  
Bad, a few jerks checked me out, and I had to flip them. I said, getting myself a glass of orange juice.  
I hope you didn t mean that literally, he said as he sat down, reaching for a pad. I didn t, I said.  
You got a few nibbles today. Jason said, checking the paper.  
Who? I asked nonchalantly.  
One was Kevin Rossi, but he s crossed out. He apparently wants someone his own age, seventeen.  
Uh huh, I said, taking a sip of juice.  
The second was someone with a thick accent. However, Jason said, a gleam in his eyes, You might not need to call him back. By now, Jason had a positively teasing gleam in his eye. This one s name is Nico.  
Nico? It was the name I thought cool .  
I said the same thing. I asked if his name was short for Nicholas, and he seemed very offended. Said it was just Nico. He sounds like Hades, somehow, and I asked him if he was a demigod.  
Great, just great. Now the straitjacket patrol will be after us, I said, smacking him.  
You know what? He is. He seemed very reluctant to say, but he s the son of Hades. I choked on my orange juice.  
Hades? You know what, just forget about it. Artemis will kill me for even doing this in the first place. I groaned.  
He sounded nice, though. He lives right around the corner frm the store  
Did you find out what size shoes he wears, too? I said extremely sarcastically.  
We didn t get that personal. However, I told him you were just looking for a friend, since you were a Hunter of Artemis. Jason said, ducking to avoid my death glare, which was cranked up to max.  
Wait! Jason cried, and I stopped hitting him. What?  
So listen, I told him it was a good idea, and told him to come over at six o clock tomorrow. If you don t like him, I can call you, and you can pretend to have an appointment , and get out.  
I yelled, hitting him with a couch cushion, with a blast of lightning.  
I m going to send you to Hades, Jason Grace! And call Piper, and tell her she s invited to your funeral!

#


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
So what do you think, Sparky? Annabeth asked me the next morning as we got to school. Think he ll show up?  
Hey, I m supposed to be the pessimist. I said. You re supposed to say Oh, Thalia, don t be ridiculous. He ll be great.  
It s so weird Percy knows him. But he says he isn t going to tell. she said.  
Could be because he s a figment of Jason s imagination, and Percy s on it.  
We ll soon find out.  
We d decided last night that Annabeth and Percy would come home with me. If by some miracle Nico turned out to be okay, the four of us would do something together. If, as seemed more likely- Never! You d find him okay, claimed Percy-he was a dud, Percy would take him out to do something together. But the day seemed too short. Time went by too quickly for my liking.  
By the time we met Percy outside the building, I was pretty ansty, fearing for my life.  
Come in, Jason said to our group, and we all piled on the sofa and couch. Jason seemed to know Percy already on because his girlfriend, Piper, was Percy s friend.  
Annabeth had barely finished going through our plan when Eagle the eagle started screeching.  
My stomach gave a lurch.  
Aha! He hears the elevator! Percy exclaimed, playing with the water in his cup. He d told us he was the son of Poseidon- Oh dear Annabeth said-and the doorbell rang. I looked at Annabeth.  
So are you going to answer it? said Jason.  
I went to the door, gave Annabeth one last look, and opened it.  
I m Nico, said Nico.  
I m Thalia, I said. So far, so good. I wasn t blasted to bits, so I assumed this was okay. He looked really nice, if nice counted as emo, a little taller than me, dark eyes and hair, and just on the side of a normal demigod enough to be interesting. I didn t know if I was supposed to shake his hands, but he kept his hands in his pockets. He looked almost as nervous as I was. I guess you should come in, I said.  
Yeah, sure, he said.  
But the instant he set foot in the foyer, Eagle flew at him, screeching his lungs out. Stop, Eagle! Jason yelled, and Percy hurried over to save Nico, and reconsidered it when the eagle pecked him, pretty hard.  
Jason hurried over to wrestle Eagle away from Nico, and I stood there, too startled to move.  
Eh.. sorry Jason managed, shoving Eagle in his cage, where he continued screeching and flapping.  
Maybe he know son of Hades. Nico spoke distinctly and slowly, as if he d suddenly found himself in a freaking loony bin and didn t want to rile the inmates.  
He sat down next to Percy, no doubt so he wouldn t have to look at us, and fiddled with his silver skull ring, which by coincidence looked like my earrings. I could see Annabeth trying not to crack up. I didn t know whether to laugh, cry, or run.  
Jason left, taking Eagle away with him, and we went to the living room. Percy and Annabeth sat down on the couch. I took the sofa. Nico sat on the straight char farthest from me.  
Well, that was exciting. Annabeth said.  
Nico didn t say anything, but if one was comfortable and ten was desperate to escape, I d have put him at eight and a half.  
I tried to think of conversational openers, but none came to mind. I should have gone to the bathroom as soon as I got home. Now I didn t dare leave. Percy took Annabeth s hand.  
Would you like something to drink? I said.  
No thanks, said Nico.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
So, does Lady Artemis know what s going on here? Annabeth asked me seven weeks later. Does she know you did the Match Quiz?  
Are you kidding? I said. If she did, I d be a pile of dust bunnies right now.  
You re right, she said. Why let her know? I tell Dad nothing. He s much happier.  
Yeah, I said. But listen to this, Jason s going to Piper s house today. He announced it at breakfast. It s going to be the first trip by himself farther than school.  
Does he really? she asked. I thought Jason played soccer in the park, doesn t he?  
For someone so smart, these days sometimes Annabeth didn t seem too swift. I mean, Jason was pretty much at school, soccer practice, or at home. I m glad he s getting more friendly with the neighborhood.  
Great! Annabeth said.  
You know what else? I said. He s nervous. He keeps asking stuff like will she think less of him when she finds out he as a gold sword/lance.  
That s so cute! she said. Annabeth, you sound like an Aphrodite girl, I commented.  
Whatever, she said.  
As usual, Annabeth took out her oh-so-important encyclopedia, and started reading.  
Annabeth? I asked her once we got off the bus. She started scanning the courtyard.  
Yes? She said, a bit distracted. Do I look fat? she asked me.  
No, I said. you don t look fat. She d been asking several times a day. Annabeth, I was going to IM Camp Half-Blood, do you want to come with me after school? Yeah, sure, she said, still scanning.  
I m going to do it right after school ends, do you have time?  
Okay. She checked her watch. Do you see him? He d promised to be early.  
Annabeth? I said, did you hear what I just said? I was used to her being distracted when reading, but not when she wasn t.  
Yes, she said, we re IMing Camp right after school. I know.  
She nudged me. Look at that! Drew Tanaka, a daughter of Aphrodite, from bio class was walking by, boys practically begging at her feet. Why does she think that s cool? She sn like a bitch. Percy says that s so shallow. Ooh, look! There s Frank. She pointed at the familiar figure. He and Percy are great friends, they go to the swim meet together. Oh, did I tell you  
Yes, I cut in, Annabeth, has anyone told you you re obsessed?  
She smiled. I know. He is, too. We ve discussed it. Why in the name of Artemis would they discuss of their obsession, I didn t know, but Annabeth interrupted my thoughts. Thalia, what s that strange look on your face?  
I tried to say it lightly. It s called annoyed.  
About? She looked so oblivious there was no point in telling her. For sure not now, with Percy Himself expected any second. It was good that I d told her most of what I had to say before we d gotten off the bus and that we d made our plan. Because now that we were back in Percy Land, even if she tried, there was no way she could think about anything except him.  
It turned out she couldn t come IMing, so I did it by myself in my home. Artemis looked pretty relieved I hadn t broken my vows, which somehow conjured a ball of guilt in me.  
I had no reason to be guilty, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
I called Annabeth at night, but her dad picked up. Where is she? I asked.  
I have no idea. I m sure she s with that boy, Percy.  
Well, have her call as soon as she gets in, I don t care how late. I said.  
At five after eleven I tried again. This time Annabeth answered. Right! How d it go? she asked.  
Um.. I started.  
Can I put you on hold a minute? she said. I m actually on the other line.  
I finished doing all of my school homework, and fed Eagle before I got tired of holding and hung up.  
The next morning she didn t meet me at the bus. I d rushed to be on time, but I waited twenty minutes and she still didn t come.  
Where were you? I said when I first found her by her locker before first period.  
I know. Sorry. She looked flustered. I had to go over really early and meet Percy. He had all this stuff to carry.  
I let three buses go by, I said, starting to get irritated. I thought something had happened to you.  
I would have told you last night, she said, but you hung up on me.  
Well, heck, after an hour. I d been trying really hard not to get mad, but I m not known for my patience. Sparks started jumping off of me, singing the floor. You just put me on hold and forgot about me.  
Don t get started on that, Thalia! Annabeth said, and walkd off.  
At lunch, I was feeling sorry, and searched down Annabeth.  
Hey, I m sorry. Are you coming to lunch? I said.  
Probably not. I have to find Percy.  
What was going on here?  
I went in the lunchroom, searching for some place to sit, when I heard my name.  
Thalia, want to eat with us? It was Hazel and Katie, two girls I had met at camp when I was a camper, before I became a Hunter.  
Yeah, sure, I said.  
Katie spent most of lunch trying to convince us wheat cereal was good for our health, and telling us about the finer points of gardening. Hazel kept making precious gems- Sorry, it s an accident -come out of our food, and I accidentally melted half the silverware on our table from electric sparks. But I couldn t stop thinking about Annabeth. As I was leaving school, I saw her walking down the steps with Percy, I went over to them.  
What s up? I asked Annabeth. I felt the air crackle with static.  
I don t know. She looked at Percy.  
I felt as if there were this force field around the two of them, pushing me away. Listen, Percy. Do you think I could talk to Annabeth alone? I asked.  
Oh, sure. Sorry. He went to stand by the wall.  
So are we having a fight or something? Annabeth asked as soon as she came over to me. It threw me off, since I never fought with Annabeth before. I usually got into arguments with everybody, but I never fought with Annabeth.  
I m not fighting. I said. I was about to apologize, which doesn t come easily, when I noticed her giving Percy these just-a-minute looks. And then I saw Percy looking at his watch.  
I hate to rush you, but I need to be there at three-thirty. He said.  
What are you doing? I asked her.  
I m going to Percy s. she said.  
I was baffled. What for?  
Researching.  
Research?  
Percy s project, she said.  
Percy s project? I thought Percy had a swim meet today.  
I told you, she said. We started last week.  
Had she told me? Why didn t I remember?  
Annabeth looked at Percy. I really have to go. We ll talk later.  
You didn t say anything to me about this, I said.  
Well, maybe you weren t listening, she said.  
What? I said in disbelief, anger flaring up.  
You re not exactly easy to talk to these days. You want me to listen to every detail of your life, but as soon as I try to tell you anything, you zone out. She said, gray eyes getting dark and stormy.  
But it s always about Percy, I said, looking if he was listening. He wasn t. Percy this, Percy that. You quote him like he s the Dalai Lama, like I need to know fucking everything about him  
What was I doing?  
Well, I m sorry that I met someone I liked and you re a Hunter, she said. And I m sorry you re jealous, but I can t help that.  
I m not jealous. To Hades with that thought. I said, getting angrier and angrier. It s not cool. You were cool before. I thought you were fun to hang out with. But now you look pathetic, clinging to Percy like that. I thought an Athena child would know better.  
For a minute I wan t sure whether she was going to slap me or cry. Then she lifted her chin, and walked to Percy without looking at me.  
Another thing, I shouted at them walking away, cupping my hands over my mouth. If I ever turn into one of those girls who ditches their friend the minute she has a boyfriend, I hope somebody kills me!

I sat watching Percy rub his thumb around on Annabeth s palm. Nico was edging up toward nine. When Jason reappeared, I was almost glad. Does anybody know how to train eagles? I mean, there are hunting falcons, so why not an eagle? I need some help.  
Nico suddenly sprang to life. How do you start? he asked.  
I m thinking of starting with mice. said Jason.  
When? I asked. This was news to me.  
During the weekends.  
We were all evidently relived Jason was back.  
What I m wondering is, Jason said, the Internet say falcons. Think it ll work with eagles?  
No reason why not, Nico said.  
Want to see? Jason asked him.  
Is that cool? Nico asked me. It was pretty much the first tie he d made eye contact since the Eagle attack.  
Sure, go ahead, I said.  
I looked at Annabeth. Why don t you go with them, Percy? she said.  
Get me out of here! I told her as soon as they were gone.  
Why? He s really cute, she said. I love those classy eyebrows, and those dark, brooding eyes.  
Yep, he s brooding about how he got himself roped into this. It s a disaster. He hasn t even looked at me.  
He s probably just shy, or embarrassed, one. I mean, it s not every day Annabeth said before I interrupted her.  
He isn t shy with Jason.  
Stop looking like that, she said. What do you want to do?  
Climb down the fire escape before he gets back?  
She actually looked at the windows. But you re afraid of heights. And you don t have a fire escape.  
Exactly, I said.  
I m serious, she said. Do you want us to stick around, or should we try all going out? He might me more comfortable somewhere else.  
I nodded. Probably anyplace else.  
D you want me to bring it up? I nodded again.  
On the other hand she looked at me he might me less shy if Percy and I left, and it was just the two of you...  
To Hades with that idea! Artemis would kill me! I said, and she sighed.  
I ll see what I can do, she said.  
When Nico and Percy came back, she went over to Percy and took his hand. I saw Nico notice. He looked quickly at me, and then looked away. So, I asked him, do you think the project s going to work?  
Why not? He met my eyes, but only for an instant.  
Well, Annabeth started, I guess Percy and I are going to head out. She looked at Nico. We re going to the three-dollar movie, see what s playing. Nico, Thalia s going to come with us, so if you want . . .  
That s okay, said Nico. I really just stopped over to say hi.  
That s cool. I actually have things to do. I said.  
Yeah. I should probably go home. It was fun, Percy. See you in school Monday. And the shadows darkened around him, and he was gone.  
Annabeth looked at me. She and Percy were still holding hands. He seemed as if he couldn t wait to be alone with her either. You guys go ahead, I told them. They protested, but only briefly.  
Are they gone? Jason said, coming out. I nodded.  
Yep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
As I watched them go, a strange feeling in my chest, I heard someone calling me. Turning around, I found myself face to face with. . . . Lady Artemis.  
M..My Lady I stammered, and Artemis looked at me with a disappoving look on her face.  
I heard from Aphrodite that you were starting to feel doubts of being a Hunter. A Hunter requires commitment, especially the lieutenant. I am hereby releasing you from your duties in the Hunters. With that, the world suddenly seemed faster around me, more out of control. I knew why. My immortality was gone, and I was plunged back into the world of time.  
What? I don t understand. Why am I released? I asked, and the goddess looked at me.  
Aphrodite said you are going to feel something for a boy she said with contempt, soon, and I wanted to save you the anguish. She said, and disappeared.  
I stood there, trying to comprehend. I felt wetness on my cheeks, and touched them, to realize it was tears. Thalia Grace doesn t cry. But they came nevertheless, as the fight with Annabeth, the exilement of the Hunters, where I felt I had a family, washed over me.  
My head pounded, and I had this sick, gagging feeling in my throat.  
I was still standing there, wiping away tears, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped. But it wasn t Annabeth. It was Nico.  
I turned around to look at him, feeling thankful that all the eyeliner I used was water-proof.  
Hey, he said. Thalia, are you all right? You seem different, somehow.  
I got kicked out of the Hunters, I said, taking a tissue from my backpack and drying my eyes. And, I said, glaring at him, if you tell anyone you saw me crying, I will personally make your life miserable, and send you to Tartarus.  
Whoa, he said, stepping back. Is this a bad time? Should I leave?  
I shook my head. I m just upset. Don t worry. Sorry, by the way.  
Don t worry about it. So, is your brother still training your eagle? he asked.  
He gave it up, I said.  
He checked his watch. I m free for the next half hour. Which way are you going?  
I don t know. I started walking with him toward the park.  
We walked for a block or so without saying anything. Then he said, I see Annabeth s still with Percy.  
Oh, yeah! I said. She s madly in love.  
I know, he said. I keep seeing them together. It s funny, I see them all the time, but I never see you.  
Did that mean he d been looking for me? Why hadn t Annabeth said anything? I was right. She was oblivious to anything but Percy.  
Yeah, they re practically glued together, I said. I mean, they ve only known each other for a month, and it s like I don t exist anymore. She studies with him, eats with him, talks of him. It s pathetic.  
Tell me about it. His voice had a bitter edge. I just got out of something like that.  
You? I looked at him. You did?  
He nodded. Just about a month ago. This was really pathetic. I mean, talk about obsessed.  
You or her?  
Over the summer, both of us. He didn t look at me. Then me, mostly. And then, as soon as school started, it was like, Nico, I think we need to start seeing other people. That s the only reason I did that whole match thing. My friend talked me into it. I never really meant to call anybody. But I was, like, over at Leo s house, and he started calling people and he goaded me into calling you.  
Yeah, I nodded. That s sort of like me and Annabeth. I mean, I was a Hunter for Zeus sake!  
I was pretty messed up-for a son of Hades-when I met you. Living on junk food, playing this mix tape I had of every depressing song I owned, until four thirty in the morning. Bianca, my older sister, was going nuts about me. He said all this dryly as if he was talking about someone else. Couldn t you tell? No, you probably thought, this boy is a son of Hades, so he s socially inept.  
Or hates me, one.  
He shook his head. I was just thinking, get me out of here! Leo is going to Tartarus for getting me into this!  
I laughed. How do you think I felt, with everybody gawking . . .  
I know! And there was this huge awkward silence, you could feel tension crackling in the air! Said Nico.  
I blushed. Wait, when did I start blushing? I never do! What s wrong with me today? Um.. that was me, actually. I get static electricity everytime I get nervous, embarrassed, or angry.  
He nodded. But I didn t hate you. You seemed okay.  
Oh, thank you very much, Corpse Breath I joked, noticing my headache had gone away.  
I meant it, he said.  
Wow, this is getting better and better, I commented.  
No, it s just, I knew I shouldn t have myself get talked into it. The last thing I was looking for was another person to go out with. He looked up at me.  
I m not ready, and I don t think I want to, get in the whole drama thing again. It s bad enough Aphrodite keeps tabs on her favorite couples. I don t want to get deranged like that. The only thing I want right now is to feel normal again.  
A half-blood s life is never normal, I said.  
I know, but that s, like, normal abnormal. That I can handle. I m used to that.  
Exactly, I said, thinking Nico was pretty smart in describing the drama as deranged. It perfectly depicted Annabeth. That s what s bothering me so much. She was so great the other way. Now I can hardly get through her. I pushed from my mind what she d said about me.  
Nico! A girl who looked like Nico, wearing a floppy green cap, with long, silky black hair.  
That s my sister, Bianca. He looked at me quickly, then looked away again. So you probably think I m crazy, spilling my guts like this . . .  
Hey, I said. It s not like I m in perfect condition myself.  
I just didn t want you to think I m always like I was at your house that time.  
Don t worry about it, I called after him as he turned to go.  
I think you were okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
I went to bed before Jason that night, but I couldn t sleep. Annabeth hadn t called, which was a bad sign. I hadn t called her either, but that was because I still hadn t worked out what to say. I wanted to make sure she understood I d never have exploded that way if I weren t so upset. That I was happy about her and Percy. But at the same time, another part of me was saying, Yeah, but why should you explain yourself when she was the one who . . .  
This is fucking stupid, I said to myself the next morning as Eagle the alarm went off. People have had bad fights before. I m sure it ll be alright today. I tried to reassure myself. It was beautiful and clear that morning. If I met her at the bus stop, I d promised I d stay cool. I d try to stay loose.  
It didn t work. By the time I got the time to speak to Annabeth, not did she ignore me, but she also turned away from me.  
For the first time I was glad we had no classes together.  
I ate lunch that day with Katie and Hazel. Where s Annabeth? Asked Hazel, and I made a face.  
Still not talking to me. I said.  
What s the problem? Hazel asked, and Katie cut in. The usual. Love s making her crazy.  
I nodded. That s what Nico said.  
Hazel looked up from her tuna salad. Nico? I nodded.  
Ooh, he sounds great! Katie said. Do you like him?  
Yeah. I nodded again. He s a really cool person.  
Katie s eyebrows went up, But do you like him as like him like him?  
I could feel myself blush for the second time in so many days. I don t know yet.  
Well, if he asks you out, will you go?  
He won t ask me. He said he s staying out of all the drama and stuff. He wants to be his normal abnormal self.  
He said that? Katie asked. Oh, wow!  
Getting back to Annabeth, Hazel said. Is she the one to stay mad for a long time?  
I don t know, I said. She s always mad at her step mom, but we ve never been mad at each other before.  
You might want to give it a little time, she said.  
Yeah, don t, like, follow her around. Katie said. Let her cool down on her own.  
And in the meantime, Hazel said, you can hang with us.  
They seemed extremely nice, so I agreed.  
Since Annabeth seemed to be getting on the bus ten minutes early than usual, the next morning I left home half an hour early.  
It was so early I had my choice of seats on the bus. I opened my binder, hoping to knock off the bio worksheet, but we d gone only one stop when I heard my name. It was Nico. My heart thudded. He was with a tall boy dressed in a blue knitted cap, sweater, and flannel shirt.  
Excuse me. Scuse me. I m sorry. They pushed past an old lady and a mother with two kids to get to me.  
Hey, Thalia. He smiled as he made himself a place in front of me. You re up early.  
I didn t know you took this bus, I said. He looked glad to see me.  
I don t usually, he said. But we have a seven thirty math review session, and Travis lives up on Eighty-ninth this being Travis Travis saluted so I sometimes walk up and we take this bus across.  
Oh, yeah? I said.  
Yeah, he said. Then, evidently neither one of us could think of anything to say. He stood there looking friendly, but awkward, till Travis began in a pompous voice to read one of those Poetry in Motion poems that was in the bus, something about the earth is my mother, and I pretended to go back to my worksheet. But after we all got off, we all walked to school together, and we stood around joking about the poem, Hell, yeah. Nope, Gaea is our great-grandmother Travis claimed and it was really nice because I was laughing with them when Percy and Annabeth passed by.  
Thursday morning I got to the bus at exactly the same time. I took a seat and turned on my MP3 player, listening to Canon Rock with headphones on, forcing myself to not look up when the bus stopped. Just shut the hell up, Thalia, and keep still, I told myself. There s no reason to think he ll be there.  
But he was. And he was alone. My freaking pulse quickened. Where s Travis? I asked.  
He overslept, he said.  
Yet Nico had taken this bus anyway.  
You re going to school early again, he said.  
Yup, I did, Corpse Breath, I said, popping the p  
Do you have an early class?  
No, I debated whether I should tell him. This sounds really absurd, I know. I m doing it so I won t see Annabeth. She s still not talking to me.  
That s funny, he said. That s pretty much the reason I m taking this bus instead of my usual. I ran into Amanda the other morning. He grimaced. I never run into her. She goes to Dalton, so I hadn t seen her in, like, almost two months. . . .  
The girlfriend. So that s what he was doing here. I felt a strange surge of jealousy rise. Then I stuffed it down. So how d it go? I asked, trying to keep my voice as cool as usual. Was it cool?  
It was. I wasn t.  
What d you do?  
Threw myself at her feet, grabbing her around the legs, begging for forgiveness  
I looked at him. You did?  
Well, no, he said, laughing at my expression. But she looked at me like she thought I was about to.  
Did you want to? Why in the name of Hades am I asking him this?  
He thought about it. Actually, no, he said. Which is totally fine with me. And good.  
It is good. I said.  
After that, the conversation stopped dead. I tried to think of a topic that was neutral but not totally insane-sounding to eavasdropping annoying nosy mortals. I mean, you can t in the name of Zeus say anything about monsters or camp without alerting the straitjacket police.  
I saw the corner of a large sketch pad sticking out of his backpack, so I asked You like to draw?  
Not very much, but I have art this semester. We have to do this portfolio, so I keep carrying the pad around with me, looking for things I can draw. He said, fingers fidgeting with his Stygian sword, shielded from mortals by the Mist, which I found oddly cute.  
I m sure you re not that bad, I attempted.  
Yeah, right, he said, snorting. Have you ever seen a cat look like an anteater? Well, mine did.  
I laughed, and he grinned sheepishly.  
I felt weirdly cheerful by the time I left him so cheerful I smiled at Nathan and said hi to Justin. Which meant I pretty much felt insanely cheerful.  
Katie brought me a book, _Anna Karenina_ , which she recommeded reading under the covers of bed at night-"It s really fun!"-and it was then I realized it was getting a little easier to see Annabeth in the hall. It didn t hurt quite so much everytime Percy smiled as they went past and Annabeth didn t.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
I tried drawing different things, Nico said, drawing a bird. There was a seat next to me, but as usual, he stayed standing.  
How d it go? I tried to sound nonchalant.  
It flew away, he said. But it was a pigeon anyway.  
Right. Pigeons aren t birds, I said. They re flying pigs.  
It was a pretty tired line, but he laughed as if he d never heard it before. What re you reading?  
I held up Anna Karenina.  
Any good?  
Oh, yeah, it s great. I said. Of course, I don t know in your state you really want to read about somebody deranged.  
My state s not that bad, he said. I m doing better.  
Better was good. I could frinking live with better. As we rode across town, I told him about Katie and the other books she lent me. I m sure she ll let you borrow it when I m done.  
Of course he can borrow it, said Katie when we found her in the courtyard. I could see that Nico met her approval. I pulled out some more books for you to read, last night. D you ever read  
I didn t hear what she said, though, because I d spotted Annabeth. She was brown, alright. She had dyed her hair brown. I m not sure why that made me so upset. I mean, it s her heair, and I d been doing so well, not causing explosions when I saw her. So why in Hades was I all mad again, just because she d dyed her hair without telling me?  
I don t think it s that bad, said Katie. It s a look, right? it has a certain je ne sais quoi.  
A pumpkin look, maybe, I said, Halloween being only a few days away. In fact, she still looked pretty, even if her hair was brown.  
As usual, I didn t see Nico anymore that day after the bell rang. But I stayed up really late last night to finish Anna Karenina, so that I could give it to him if he was on the bus Tuesday morning. And he was. He was there Wednesday, too. It was starting to seem normal to see him every day. My heart had stopped doing a relay race every time I saw him. We d talk about what we d read, then meet Katie and Hazel in the courtyard and hang out with them and sometimes Travis and a few other guys. Later I d eat lunch with Hazel and Katie, whom I truly liked, even if they lacked Annabeth s spark. So maybe these were my people. It definitely felt as if Nico and I were friends. We definitely had ourselves a routine.  
It was even starting to seem normal to avoid Annabeth. Or rather, normal abnormal, as I told Nico.  
Hey, there s something to be said for that, he said.  
Thursday morning, for the first time, Nico sat down next to me on the bus. What in the name of Hades is wrong with me? I thought as I tried to kill the smile on my face.  
I brought to something, he said, smiling, pulling out a well-worn book. Ender s Game. Orson Scott Card. Have you ever read it? I shook my head. So much for listening to music.  
You have to! It s my all-time favorite. I ve read it several times.  
I started it right after school. I could see why he liked it so much. I had both a math test and an English test the next day, but I stayed in my room reading it till it was time to start dinner. It was Halloween, and by about five, our next doors bells were ringing, minus ours.  
So it was back to my room, where at around midnight, I decided I d better put the book away and start my homework.  
The next moring freaking surprise I overslept. I was so late I was afraid I wouldn t see Nico at all. But when I got to school, about five seconds before the bell, he was still over by the wall, even though students were heading for the door.  
I thought maybe you O.D. d on candy corn, he said when I went over to him.  
Peanut Chews, I said. He looked glad to see me! Shut the hell up, Thalia!  
Really bad. Though after about a whopping thousand of them, you stop noticing. My pulse was racing. I d run to catch the bus, then run again when I got off. We started walking towards the door.  
Yeah, he said.  
It s your fault I missed the bus, I complained. I didn t start my homework till really late, cause I was reading your book.  
I was up late, too. He made a face. Drawing.  
How d it go?  
He grimanced. Not good. Don t ask.  
I m sure you re not that bad, I said the next morning.  
That s probably because you ve never seen them. He said.  
A giggle escaped. What in the freaking fucking Hades is going on? I never giggle!  
Let me see, I said, reaching for his sketchpad.  
Hey! Just for an instant, his hand touched mine. Then we both pulled our hands away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
We spent all Saturday afternoon drawing in Center Park. We didn t talk that much, just sort of walked around and drew. It was a bright, chilly day. Nico drew boats, a bench, the sewage treatment plant- Only people like you would draw that - and his hot dogs- Again, I repeat, only people like you would draw these stuff -one of which he got with sauerkraut so he could turn lunch into two sketches. It feels so good not to be deranged, he told me as we swung on the kiddy swings. It s amazing how much better everything works.  
I know what you mean, I said, even though I was wondering what he was saying. Was he suddenly un-deranged? Had this happened overnight? And, what, if anything, did this have to do with me? Stop thinking like an Aphrodite girl! I yelled at myself.  
One afternoon Hazel, Katie and I walked him to Seventy-second Street, where he was meeting Travis. I found out then Hazel was the daughter of Pluto, so she was Nico s half-sister.  
Another day, he walked with us down to Hazel s music lesson. Another time, he asked us all to help him pick out a CD for his friend s birthday.  
Do not encourage me, I told Hazel and Katie the next week. We were in the lunchroom. They d been discussing whether something counted as a date if it just sort of happened.  
Of course it does, Katie had said.  
It s not like we re even alone, I d said. You guys are always there.  
Doesn t matter, she said. Anyone with eyes can tell he s asking all of us because he wants to be with you.  
Yes, I said. But it was outside. We were working. He was doing his homework.  
Yeah, right, she said disbelievingly. You agree with me, right, Hazel? They re dating.  
Hazel said she lacked enough experience on the subject to give an opinion.  
Hey, none of us is frinking actually loaded with experince, I said.  
That Friday afternoon, though, after we all went for ice cream Nico, Hazel, Katie, Travis, and I when the others began to drift away, Nico showed no signs of leaving.  
Where are you going now? he asked me.  
I don t know. Why? I said.  
I don t know, he said. I guess I m not really ready to go home.  
Me neither, I said. So we walked back over to Broadway, then started downtown. Do you know where we re going? he asked after we d walked for a few blocks.  
No, unless you ve got money, I said. I only have a dollar left.  
He checked his wallet. Sixty-five cents and my bus pass, he said. I guess we re walking.  
I shivered from the cold. I was wearing short black pants, and it had gotten very cold.  
We were right outside Gregory s Coffee on Eighty-third Street. Why don t we go in and ask for samples? I said. You can get free samples of the coffee of the day. Plus, if you answer the trivia question, they give you a free cup. Not the good stuff, like mochaccino or latte, but it s hot.  
Nico happened to know that the highest lake in the world was Lake Titicaca, so we each got a sample-size hazelnut vanilla, then we shared his free grande Sumatra.  
But after a few more minutes of walking, we were both shivering. We could fin another Gregory s, I suggested.  
After three more Gregory s, we got completely giddy.  
You know, if we walk back on Columbus, we should hit at least one more Gregory s, maybe two.  
No, please! he begged. No more coffee!  
Why? Just because you have a stomachache? I was giggling. Okay, this time, it was from coffee.  
He looked at me. Seriously, do you, too?  
It s not actually feeling good, I said. Have you started twitching yet?  
Not twitching, he said, but I m feeling like I could fly home under caffeine power!  
I was flying too, and it wasn t just caffeine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Are you going? asked Nico. It was Monday morning as we passed the sign in the stairwell announcing the fall talent show.  
I don t know, I said.  
It s going to be a load of crap, he said. It always is.  
I ve never been to a school social event I said.  
Oh, well, in that case, he said, you should definitely go.  
But I wasn t totally sure he was asking me till the next morning, when he said, We could see who else wants to come along for this great evening of entertainment.  
Hazel said she could go, as did Travis, and Leo. Katie s dad asked her a million questions, but finally agreed.  
By Friday, our group had grown to include Jason and Piper as well. The show was at seven. We met at six thirty to make sure we could all sit together. Okay, Nico told me as we filed into the auditorium, the basic principle behind this is, it s so bad it s good, so don t get your hopes up, okay?  
My hopes were already up, as my mood and my stupid freaking heart, but I nodded. I let everyone else go in first so I could sit next to him. I hate the fucking hormones! Katie sat next to Travis. I d noticed they d seemed to be hitting it off really well lately. Check it out! I gave Hazel, who was on the other side of me, a poke. Looks like Katie s got a new friend.  
She glanced at Nico, then back at me. She s not the only one! I sent a current of electricity into her, making her hair stand up with static.  
The auditorium was filling up now. We talked and laughed until the lights dimmed and a kid in jeans and wearing an oversized jacket ambled out from behind the curtains. Uh, hi, he said, and welcome to the Fall Talent Show. We have a great evening of entertainment in store for you. He rolled his eyes. Nico nudged me. However, we do have a last-minute program adjustments. The first act seems to have broken a string on his violin, so Flight of the Bumblebee will have to wait. Instead, we are proud to present he stopped to check his note card the amazing and talented, didn t drop anything at the rehearsal, and with any luck he won t tonight . . . Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for . . . Na-a-a-tha-n-n the Jugg-ler!  
With that, the curtain parted, the audience clapped and whistled, and out stepped Nathan Zuwadski. Wearing his Dr. Bunsen Honeydew shirt and huge black pants, biting his lip and frowning like his life was at stake, he juggled first three beanbags, then four, then five, then a bunch of bananas. Hazel, Katie, and I cracked up. The harder he frowned, the more hysterical we got. You know this guy? Nico asked.  
Since I got here, I said, gasping for breath.  
I don t know what you re laughing about. He seems pretty good at it, he said.  
We re laughing, Katie informed him, because he had a huge crush on Thalia.  
No, he s over it. Thank Zeus.  
Too bad, Nico said. He could have taught you to juggle.  
I punched him. He caught my hand and held it a little longer than he needed to. And you said I was going to hate this.  
After what must have been ten minutes of juggling, the next act came on a girl singing and tap-dancing to New York, New York. Next came a pathetic rap group, then a stand-up comic which was even worse, then two boys in red dresses and high heels who lip-synched to Baby Love. We laugehd through all but the tap dancer, who was trying so hard it would have been too mean. It wasn t until the emcee announced Polaris that I stopped laughing. In fact, my heart almost stopped.  
People suddenly ran down screaming from the stage, and at first, the audience thought it was an act, and laughed, but soon they were all screaming and running away.  
On the stage, twenty Laistrygonians were roaring and summoning fire dodgeballs. One of them threw the ball with deadly accuracy, slamming the doors shut. Mortals started screaming and causing a riot.  
We need to help them! Hazel said, and we demigods all looked at each other, and nodded.  
Katie and Travis started defending the mortals, and helping them escape. Nico, Jason, Leo ,and I took on the giants, while Piper distracted them. Hazel and Piper slashed and stabbed, running. I summoned a blast of lightning and charred one of them to dust, but the result made me slightly dizzy. Nico caught me before I could lose fall down, and helped me up.  
Thanks, I said, my cheeks pink. He blushed red, and muttered It s all right.  
Jason flew around, riding the winds, He stabbed and hacked with his gold sword, while Nico s black one destroyed the essence of the monsters. I jabbed with my spear, and pressed them back with Aegis. Leo summoned a huge hammer, and smashed any giant in his way. He didn t use fire because they were immune to flames.  
I thought I was doing pretty okay, when Nico screamed Thalia! and a metal ball slammed into my left arm, breaking it, while the shield skittered away across the floor.  
I fell down, black patches dancing in my eyes, and the Laistrygonian towered over me. And I knew I was out of options.  
Suddenly, a surprised look came over its face was it suddenly dissolved to dust. Standing behind it was an old friend, one I didn t expect.  
Annabeth.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Annabeth? I gasped out, both from pain and shock. Her eyes were stormy gray, and behind her were Frank and Percy.  
Frank, help her. Percy, we need to help them. She ordered, and the two rushed to the stunned group of both half-blood and giant.  
Frank started to come over, but Nico suddenly appeared behind him, and said something to him. Frank nodded, and ran to the others.  
Thalia! Are you okay? He said, kneeling down next to me. Ugh, does it look like it? I snapped through the haze of pain. No, he concluded, hiding a smile, and set my arm. I yelled, punching Nico in the arm, and sparks popped out from my hands.  
Ow... he muttered, rubbing his arm and handing me a square of ambrosia as he trickled nectar on my arm. I stuffed it in my mouth, reveling in the taste of chocolate, and feeling the pain fade to a dull throb.  
Thanks, I smiled at him, getting up, and he was so stunned that he tripped backwards on getting up, and I had to help him up, although both our faces bore a shade of red.  
Soon, the twelve of us reduced the twenty giants into piles of dust, and looked around as alarms started wailing.  
I think we should get out before the mortal police arrest us. Hazel said, and we all got out of the building into a seluded place.  
Annabeth. . . I said, once we got there. She looked at me, eyes unreadable. I m sorry I was such a jerk to both you and your friends. She said, tears in her eyes, and I said nothing, just put my hand on her shoulder.  
You were great, Hazel said, patting her back, and Katie smiled at her. A smile, a relived one, started to break out on Annabeth s face. Percy rubbed circles on her hand, and I grinned.

Annabeth said I should call her. But I d barely finished breakfast the next morning when she called. Since Thursday s Thanksgiving, I was wondering if the two of you want to double with us Wednesday night.  
I barely calmed down from last night. Nico and I had walked way longer then we should have, talking. Now I felt a huge surge of excitement as I prepared to go out again.  
At seven o clock, we met on Nico s corner.  
I couldn t believe how happy I was to be outside from the boredom. Or how glad I was to see him. I thought he looked pretty glad to see me, too. Annabeth and Percy were in a great mood also, and by the time we joined the people streaming toward the museum, I felt like we were going to a carnival. The crowds completely filled the sidewalks and the steps of the museum.  
They pressed up against the barricades, spilled over into the park, everyone got all squashed together, but Nico was spared the worst of it as people tried their best to avoid his death aura. It was like a gigantic party. A fucking cold, extremely windy party.  
There were all the balloons I d seen as a Hunter while traveling the world Big Bird, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mickey some already blown up, others laid in the street, ready to go.  
Look! I nudged Nico and pointed to an enormous purple thing. They re unfolding Barney! This is so cool. Nico nodded. This is so great, I said again. I feel like I m six again.  
Me, too! Annabeth shouted back.  
Barney will do that to you, Nico said. I hadn t noticed until then that he was the only one who didn t seem completely into this. He was sort of standing there, his hands jammed into his pockets.  
Are you cold? I asked. I was feeling completely fine.  
No, I m okay, he said.  
Look! They re working on Garfield! Percy said, pointing towards the park. Sure enough, helium was being blown into the orange cat, inflating it.  
What? Nico said.  
Garfield. The cat. Over there! Annabeth shouted. Nico, hello? Are you with us? Join the world.  
Huh? Oh, yeah I m all right. Nico said. C mon, Thals, let s go. Annabeth said to me.  
Nico looked at me. How bout if we meet you over there? he told her.  
That s cool. She gave me a not-at-all-subtle look. Have fun!  
We ll never find them again, I said as they were swallowed up in the crowd.  
He suddenly seemed fidgety and edgy, as if he wished he could be anywhere but here. Is something wrong? I asked.  
Not really. He d stopped looking at me. I guess I m just feeling weird.  
So should we leave? He shook his head. Nico? I was nervous now. What s going on? You going to tell me?  
I can t say it with ten thousand people listening, he said.  
We threaded our way to the edge of the crowd. What is it? I asked. You might as well just say it.  
Yeah, I know. Nico said. I m sorry. I m going to be really upset if I screw this up. We re friends, right, you and me?  
Of course we re friends. I said.  
He nodded. And we re doing so well this way. Like, normal abnormal. We know how to do it. We ve got it down, which is fairly amazing, don t you think? I nodded, a dull ache forming in my chest, which was pretty absurd, since I had never been going out with him in the first place. I mean, I never had a real friend who was a girl before  
I knew it, I said, before he could say more. I shouldn t have done this. It s my fault. It was a bad idea, coming here. Too much like a date. But you don t have to worry, okay? You said it to me in the beginning, no more drama. I totally agree. I m not about to screw this up!  
Who said anything about you? He was almost shouting suddenly. It s not you I m worried about. You can handle this No, you are, he said. You have friends, you have a life, you have your best friend back. Was I hearing him correctly? Had my mind gone to Hades?  
I know, I put that really pompously, but it s true, Thalia, you re so solid and courageous.  
Me? My voice sounded as if it had been hooked to one of those helium trucks. I felt as solid as Sonic the Hedgehog over there bobbing in the wind.  
You are, he said. That s what I love about you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
_That s what I love about you_.  
The words seemed to slip out of his mouth so easily, but once out, it hung there. I didn t dare look at him. Neither of us said anything.  
Nico took a deep breath and blew it out. So it looks like I did mess everything up, he said. I m sorry.  
I m not sorry, I said. He still had his hands jammed in his jacket pockets. I put my hand with his. A minute ago that would have seemed like the most daring thing I d done in my life. Now it felt exactly right.  
We stood like that for a while, and he said finally, So, what do you think? You think we can do this without being totally deranged?  
I don t know what I answered. But I could have said anything and he would not have heard.  
It s Pikachu! They re blowing up Pikachu! somebody screamed.  
Yo, Pikachu!  
Pika-chu! Pika-chu! Pika-chu!  
A giant roar rose from the crowd. But I wasn t watching. They could have been launching a moon rocket instead of inflating a pokemon, and I still would have missed all of it.  
Because Nico was kissing me.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
**Nineteen years later**  
Hey, Corpse Breath, a woman with black clothing said to the man next to her. What? said the man. Do you remember that we re supposed to be meeting Kelp Head and Owl Face today? Nico laughed. Pinecone Face, sure I did remember. And they said they re bringing their seven-year-old boy, Alex, too. I hear he s quite the smart guy.  
They re probably from Annabeth. There s no way in Hades little Alex would have got brains from his father. Right, Diana? Thalia said to her six-year old daughter, named Diana in remembrance of Thalia s time in the Hunters with Artemis.  
Diana smiled, a pale girl with dark hair and with Heterochromia iridum, also known as odd-eye, with one electric blue eye and one black.  
The doorbell rang, and both Thalia and Nico tripped over each other in getting to the door. Laughing, Diana watched her parents grumble as they got up, and ran lightly to the door, pushing it open to reveal Percy, Annabeth, and Alex, who had blond hair and sea-green eyes, coupled with Annabeth s intelligence and Percy s easygoing humor.  
Hi, Diana said to Alex boldly, who grinned, and stuck out his hand.  
Alex, pleased to meet you.  
Diana Diana took his hand and shook it.  
Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy watched, as the two children got to know each other for the first time.

* * *

**Hi everyone! It was fun writing Thalia goes to Goode School , and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you for all the patience you had while I fixed the #s..**  
** I am currently thinking of writing a sequel with Diana and Alex as the main characters, and would appreciate it if you would take the liberty to give me some interesting storylines. **  
** In return, I will continue to support your stories, featuring it as a Please Read book.**  
** If you would like to ask me any questions, or want to suggest storylines, then please PM me or review me. Thanks!**

** _~~Thalico Annabeth Jackson_**


	17. Author's Note

**Special thanks to Summerspirit18 for reviewing on every one of my chapters!**

**Also, I would like to thank;**

** _Emlea_ for offering to PM me some storylines(Send it!)**

_**Arry the banana**_** for saying my story was good;**

_**Doodle0505**_** for encouraging me;**

_**Dante0410**_** for being so optimistic.**

* * *

**My 'Please Read' Stories are;**

**-Summerspirit's 'The Lucky One', 'LOVE stands for animals', 'What happen when we find a closet', and '10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'**

** -Arry the banana's Sunrise, Sunset', 'No Regrets'**

**-Doodle0505's 'Understand', 'Leo and Reyna'**

**-Emlea's 'The Children of Big Three', 'Snow White'**

**-Dante0410's ... well, I can't find any Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfics, so I suggest simply visiting his page and read!**

* * *

**Thanks forever! Percabeth, Thalico rulz!**


End file.
